


I Love You, Now What?

by loseyourself99



Series: Hate [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseyourself99/pseuds/loseyourself99
Summary: Clarisse and Annabeth have established their relationship, now can it survive another life changing risky quest. Loosely follows the HOO series. Part 2 of Hate is Just Love Spelled Weird.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue
Series: Hate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689733
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright part 2 of Hate is Just Love Spelled weird as promised. Enjoy. ^_^

Annabeth's POV

I was wandering around camp checking in on all the campers after the war. It's been a few weeks since the war and the impending school year is approaching much faster than I'd like. It's not like I'm worried about it, it's just I like being able to spend time with Clarisse without any distractions. I was walking towards the beach where she usually hangs out when I saw Percy. I knew he was getting ready to leave so I thought I'd go say bye.

"Going back home Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Yeah the school year is about to start and Mr. D will be kicking me out soon." He replied.

"You know you could stay for a school year here for once it'll be fun." I said smiling. "It's just like summer except mind numbing school work is incorporated."

"And there's no capture the flag." He said shaking his head. "I'll see you around Wise Girl, and don't worry I'll come visit.

Percy left so that he could go finish cleaning out his cabin, so I went to go find Clarisse. When I found her she was playing with some baby ducks. Yes that's right Clarisse La Rue big strong daughter of Ares was entertaining some ducks.

"Having fun with the ducks." I asked sneaking up on her. 

She jumped and tried to swat the ducks away and they ran off, all except one who jumped on her head and snuggled in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your special duck time." I said chuckling.

"Do I bother you while you're mumbling to yourself while thinking." She asked.

I leaned over and kissed her. "So are you ready for your last year of high school."

"I've been avoiding thinking about it." She said looking out at the water. "I mean after this I go off to college, what's going to happen to us?"

"And why would something happen to us?" I asked confused. "You're going to college not dying. We can see each other and talk whenever." 

"OK" Was her only reply. She still wouldn't look at me.

"You know Clarisse, it's just a boring Tuesday afternoon. It's not like anyone would come looking for us, if we went to my cabin." I said smiling coyly. 

"See that's what I'll miss." She said. "If I go away there will be no more boring Tuesdays where no one will come looking for us."

"Right, but then you'll have a dorm room where we won't have to worry about getting caught." I told her, this seemed to make her brighten. She stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going." I asked.

"To your cabin." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I got up to follow her and we spent an...eventful time in my cabin. Or as least we tried to but Chiron came in.

"Well what do we have here." He asked shaking his head in disapproval.

"I was checking Annabeth for ticks." Clarisse said without missing a beat.

"I don't have ticks!" I shouted, I know she was just trying to keep us out of trouble. But why couldn't she be the one with ticks.

"Then it's working isn't it." She said laughing, and I shoved her. I find it funny how we forgot that Chiron was there.

So, because of that little mishap Clarisse and I were told that we couldn't see each other for two weeks unless it was official camp business, and Chiron banned Clarisse form the Athena Cabin and me from the Ares Cabin.

So those couple of weeks absolutely sucked, I mean yes we broke the rules but he didn't have to be so harsh. The school year started and it was less than eventful. Percy came by And visited every weekend much to Clarisse's annoyance. Until one weekend in December when he doesn't show up. I just thought that he wasn't feeling well so I sent him an Iris message that Monday. No response. I found that really weird Percy would never miss an IM. So I was worrying now I called his mother.

"Sorry to bother you Sally but is Percy around, he didn't show up this weekend?" I asked.

"Percy? He left two days ago to head to camp." She said the worry present in her eyes. 

"Don't worry I'll figure out where he is Sally." I told her. "He couldn't have gotten that far."

She nodded though I could see in her eyes she was thinking the same thing I that I was. The prophecy that Rachael gave at the end of summer was in effect. I hope by all the gods that we're both wrong.

Clarisse's POV

I was having a lovely midday nap when Annabeth came bursting through the door.

"What's wrong Anna." I asked she looked really distraught.

"We have a counselors meeting right now." She replied and trued to walk away, but I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to me. She buried her face in my shirt and just stayed there for a while.

She pulled away and I saw tears threatening to come down. "Percy's missing." 

Now I didn't know what to say to that. Percy and I are on better terms now, but I didn't like how much my girlfriend enjoyed his company.

"it'll be ok we'll find him." I said leading her to the meeting.

"So what are we going to do with Percy missing." Will asked.

"Well we obviously have to find him." Annabeth responded testily.

"Now, now Annabeth. We will all work hard to bring Percy back home." Chiron said.

"Fine." Annabeth replied.

"So what's the first step." I asked. I figured I would get points with Annabeth if I contributed.

"We search all of New York and spread out from there." She responded.

"Yes, that's a good plan." Chiron said. "Let's get started."

We all took turns forming search parties and looking for Jackson. But we didn't find him, it was like he was using some sort of cloaking device. After day 3 we were starting to lose hope, and I was spending most of my time trying to get Annabeth to feel better. It was hurting me that she couldn't help her. I wish Jackson would just appear again.

It was about 3am and I was staring out the window watching the nymphs they get a lot more active when all the campers are asleep. That's when I saw Annabeth sneaking out into the woods alone. I pulled my hoodie on and followed her to the lake.

"You OK?" I asked and she jumped.

"I just had a really weird dream." She said. "I saw Hera and she told me to go to the Wilderness School and find the kid with one shoe."

"Hera, the goddess who hates you and wants to see your downfall is offering you help."

"I know, I thought about that but, it's the only lead I have." She replied.

I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right there with you when the sun rises let's go find your best friend."

"You know we don't have to go back to our cabins tonight." She said suggestively.

"Now you know, I would never turn down a night with you." I said and she kissed me. In this kiss I felt all the pent up frustration that she's had while looking for him and I vaguely wonder if she would miss me like she missed him.

"Yes, even more than him." She said answering my silent question. "When you were lost in the Labyrinth I spent days crying and upset because I couldn't do anything to help you. I mean it when I say if you ever go missing again I'll kill you myself."

I leaned over and kissed her. I ran my hands down her body and pulled her into my lap. I continued to kiss her and she slung her arms around my neck. I ran my hands down until I was cupping her bottom. Yeah this is a good time, I'm actually looking forward to eventually leaving camp and having my own place where Annabeth and I can do this all the time. I really hope that this prophecy isn't happening right now though I don't think I'll be that lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I got up the next day and went to the Apollo Cabin.

"Will can I borrow the flying chariot." I asked.

"Going on a secret getaway with your girlfriend." He asked making me blush.

"No, stupid. I have to go the Grand Canyon." I told him.

"And what a romantic scene that would be." He said laughing.

"It's to find Percy, I was sent dreams by Hera and she told me to go to the Grand Canyon and find a boy with one shoe."

"What happened to his other shoe?" Clarisse said walking over with Chiron.

"I just said that I'll be able to find Percy and you're only thinking about his lack of a shoe." I said rolling my eyes.

"Again, I think trusting Hera is a bad idea." Clarisse said.

"But if the Queen of Gods is sending Annabeth dreams it would not be wise to ignore. William my dear boy please lend them chariot." Chiron said.

"I was just having a little fun at Annabeth's expense. Of course she can borrow it." He said still smiling. Will Solace definitely brings new meaning to the term sunshine boy.

Alright let's go Annabeth." Clarisse said smiling.

Clarisse and I walked over to the stables where the chariot and found Butch saddling up the pegasus.

"Hi, I'm Butch, your babysitter on orders of Chiron." I was wondering why he was introducing himself when I realized he's only been at camp for 3 weeks and Clarisse never met him. 

"Well let's go Butch son of..." Clarisse said trailing off.

"Iris" He said.

"Alright Clarisse, Butch let's take off." I said.

We all pilled into the chariot and headed off to the Grand Canyon.

"So why did Chiron think you needed a babysitter." Butch asked.

"Annabeth is my girlfriend" Clarisse told him. Butch looked at us a little weird.

"Don't look at us like that Butch." I told him a little annoyed and offended.

"What...oh no, I'm not judging you." He said " C'mon my mom is the goddess of rainbows she looks out and protects everyone who claims and respects the rainbow."

I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm just thinking that you two seem so different and opposite." He continued.

"That's the best part." Clarisse said. "I keep her on her toes and interested."

"She drives me up a wall with concern. Two days ago she fell head first off the climbing wall and refused medical attention." 

"That's hardcore." Butch said given Clarisse a high-five. Oh, great the last thing Clarisse needs is another reckless friend.

"We're in Arizona." Clarisse called.

"How do you know." Butch asked.

"I know my home state when I see it, lovely Arizona. It usually only has two temperatures hot as Hades or cold as Hades."

"Beg as much as you want but we're not living out here."I told her.

"You guys are already talking about moving in together?" Butch asked.

"No, we were speaking about our future and I said Arizona and she shut me down quickly, I...." Clarisse stopped abruptly. We all look in the direction she was and saw the sky walk and the unsuspecting demigods getting attacked by storm spirits. I charged the pegasus in that direction and landed. I was so worried about Percy I welcomed that ridiculous conversation. I hope to gods he's on this bridge.

Clarisse's POV

I love the sight of a good battle but by the time we landed all the fun was over we jumped off the chariot.

"Where is he?" Annabeth demanded, I hate to say it but she looks hot when she's demanding things. But I need to focus.

"Where's who?" The blond guy says.

"No, he's supposed to be here." Annabeth yelled. "She said he would be here."

"Alright we don't have time for this I'll go confuse the mortals everyone else on the chariot." I said walking towards the museum.

When I came back the were all climbing onto the chariot except for the blonde kid and Annabeth who walked over to the railing and put her head in her hands.

"I'm not going anywhere with her, she looks like she wants to kill me." Blonde boy says. Now the girl is Piper McLean, and the boy is Leo Valdez. Coach Hedge has been reporting on them for weeks. This blonde boy is a curveball to us.

"Take it easy on Annabeth, she was told that we had to come here and find the guy with one shoe and her problem would be solved." Butch said.

"Problem?" Piper asked.

"She's been out of her mind with worry, she's been looking all over for her best friend. A guy named Percy Jackson." Butch replied.

I don't know if they said anything else because I had reached Annabeth.

"We'll find him." I told her. She didn't lift her head.

I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We. Will. Find. Him." I said emphasized clearly. "We will keep working hard to find him...I don't know why I have a feeling that Hera didn't lie and that blonde boy over there is the answer to your question."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"You guys didn't have a chance to see what I saw...Blondey over there can fly." I said and Annabeth gasped.

We traveled back to camp and the chariot crashed into the lake from our sky battle. I got out of the lake and parted with the group. I'm not really the welcome to camp kind of person. Things didn't really get interesting until the camp fire that night. And I was totally right, Blonde boy...I mean Jason was a son of Zeus or Jupiter? No, idea why he likes those Roman names. The three newbies got a quest and headed off on their way the next day.

I spent the time that they were on the quest helping Annabeth, she's been really down. This is the least I can do she was there for me when Beckendorf and Silena died. So I spent my time doing weird things to distract her and make her happy. There was even a a thing with 250 balloons that made Chiron mad, but made everyone else happy. 

When they arrived back home surprisingly soon we had a councilors meeting. We discussed the prophecy and found out that Percy was at some weird Roman camp.

"Percy is at the other camp and he probably doesn't know who he is." Jason said.

"So let's go get him then." Conner said.

"Don't be stupid." I cut him off. "If all of this is happening right now that means the prophecy is in effect...also we can't just go bursting into enemy territory."

"So you think Jason's an enemy." Piper asked glaring at me.

I stood up to my full height and looked down on her. She faltered, I stood inches away.

"Did I say that, the Greeks and Romans have been fighting with each other for thousands of years... they even keep us on opposite sides of the country so we don't fight."

"I-I didn't know that." Piper said. "I-I'm sorry." 

"How do you know so much about the Greeks and Romans." Travis timed in.

"My father told me last night." I replied.

"I thought Olympus was closed." Leo said.

"It is, but if your godly parent really wants to talk to you they'll find a way." I said.

"Meeting adjourned." Chiron said. "Clarisse is right, we must begin our preparations for summer because when you retrieve Percy it will be the beginning of the end."

On that happy note we all went back to our activities and school work. Later that night I met with Annabeth in the woods.

"What else did your father say." She asked me.

"Well hello to you too." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I know Ares told way more than what you said in the meeting."

"Anna..." I said, she was right of course but I didn't want to tell her what he said. "He said I was gonna suffer." That was the truth but I omitted a lot.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know...but what I do know is that as long as I have you it doesn't matter what type of suffering I go through." 

She blushed. I really love it when I can make her blush it lets me know that I'm doing something right.

"I love you Risse, now and always."

"Love you too."

I laid my head in her lap and she rubbed my head.

"I'm glad we know where your friend is now, you look much calmer. I said.

"Yeah it feels good too know where he is but I won't truly feel better until he's back home." Annabeth said "Let's spend this time well training and getting ready for this next life or death quest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for their support of this story. Now as I'm sure you can tell why there will only be references to The Son of Neptune. The story will pick up with what happens in Mark of Athena.   
> You guys are the best. ^_^

Clarisse's POV

I spent the school year training my ass off and occasionally studying. I had acceptances from a few colleges but honestly that seems like a lifetime away. I wondered into the wooded area looking fir monsters to slay but all I found was that Valdez kid.

"What are you doing out here." He asked me.

"You're asking me that, this is a forest filled with monsters. And you're not exactly dressed for combat." I told him.

He just sighed heavily, Honestly he looked a little worried.

"I was toying around with a way to make the steering of the ship easier. I wasn't used to the controls and I ended up spinning the ship and something really important flew off." He said.

"Wouldn't it have just been easier to say you lost something?" I asked him.

"Well yeah, I lost something." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Are you gonna help a guy out or what?"

"What are we looking for?" I asked him.

"Something that obviously doesn't belong in the forest." He started.

"I already found you." I said cutting him off.

"Ha Ha, I almost forgot to laugh." He said rolling his eyes. "The stabilizer for the ship fell off, It's about the size of a basketball. Except it's a square and it's green and black."

We looked for that thing for about an hour but it was nowhere to be found.

"I have a better idea." I said.

"Wow, you thought of something better than this lovely adventure? Please let's hear it." 

Haha this kid is a wiseass and I like that.

"Knock on that tree over there." I pointed at the tree closest to him. "If anyone would know where it is a nymph would...they hate litter."

"Are you calling my precious creation garbage?" He asked.

I glared at him and he, casually knocked on the tree. A head popped out and honestly if he wasn't paying attention he would have hit her right in the face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Besides this kid have you seen anything that doesn't belong in this forest, like a machine part." I asked her nicely. Rule number 1 of dealing with nymphs rudeness gets you nowhere with them.

"Um...well not over here but the Nereid's were acting antsy about something that fell into their water a little earlier."

"Thanks you." Leo said and pulled me away with him. "We have to get the stabilizer before it blows up, exposure to water and a lot of movement could cause it to take out half of camp."

"Oh gods, let's go" I said running faster towards the water. Nereids are extremely curious especially of things that have fallen into the water.

When we make it over there I see a very familiar blonde girl, standing by the water trying to calm the Nereids down. Man she looked so good from behind. OK, now you guys probably think I'm some kind of pervert... and you're thinking how could she be thinking that when the camp might blow up. The answer is...I'm a teenager nuff said. 

"Annabeth what's going on." I asked. She smiled and then her face changed like she remembered she had to focus on what was happening right now.

"The Nereids are acting weird because of that thing in the water." She responded.

"Leo why do I think this is your fault?" McLean said. I honestly just realized she was there, because any woman standing next to Annabeth is just no contest.

Long story short we got it out of the water with the help of our water friends. Valdez deactivated it and everything was fine.

Annabeth's POV

That crisis with the stabilizer was absolutely ridiculous so I had someone babysit Leo. We don't need any mistakes or anyone blowing up camp ahead of time. Everyone was working so hard to get the camp ready and lift our defenses. This war wouldn't be like the last one, that was our unspoken mindset.

Everyone was either with their study groups or doing their daily activities. I figured now would be a good time to use the training arena. The time until summer was quickly ticking down but Chiron was making sure that we all kept up with our studies and everyday activities. It was kind of annoying. The world was about to end again and he wants us to focus on being normal students.

As I walked into the arena I saw Clarisse she was training with a gigantic monster dog...for lack of better terminology. It wasn't a hell hound it was just a Pit Bull the size of a truck.

"Is that all you got Kid. Do it again and don't mess it up this time." A voice growled behind her. "Oh great your biggest distraction is here. The next time I see you, you better have mastered that technique." The voice which I realized belonged to Ares disappeared.

I walked over to her, she was breathing hard and she even looked injured.

"Are you OK Risse?" I asked.

"All good, my father has very high expectations of me since the last war." She said. "He's never taken an interest in my training."

I got even closer to her and appeared to be even more exhausted than I originally thought. 

"Come on, you deserve a break." I said walking her to the infirmary. She stopped abruptly.

"I'd rather go to your cabin or mine." She said.

"You know Chiron won't tolerate it if he catches us together in a cabin again." I said, she looked really sad. I felt that way too, it sucks that we can't be alone.

"Isn't that only if we get caught?" She asked. Something primal in me responded to her words, but my logical mind was conflicting with it.

"We-We can't Risse." I said on the verge of tears. This is honestly the worst feeling.

"I have a suggestion." Piper said walking over. "I just found out that the Aphrodite Cabin has a secret spot that they call lovers lane." 

"That sounds really inappropriate." I said.

"Well you guys did just say you were looking for a place to be alone." Piper replied.

"Ok, let's go." I said. While Clarisse just stared into space, either her exhaustion was taking over or she really doesn't like Piper. Probably both.

Piper led us over to Lovers Lane and walked away.

"Don't have too much fun in there. OK?" She called out giggling.

Clarisse and I spent the day in that room, which was very disturbing it was worse than the thrill ride of love. There were hearts and pinkness everywhere. Clarisse and I really took the time to connect on an emotional level. She had her forehead resting on mine and was muttering sweet things to me like she was 

"You know I love you right." Clarisse said nibbling on ambrosia.

"But?" I said.

"This room is creepy can we leave soon." She said. "I mean even 10 minutes is enough of being in here let alone the whole day."

'Yeah let's leave." We walked out hand in hand laughing and feeling much better than when we started at first.

"So did you get your SAT results yet."

"Don't ruin our perfect time with school." She said.

"Oh, come on. A lot of college acceptances are riding on those scores." I told her, knowing that I was sounding like a mother, but this is key to our freedom.

"The results are in may cabin locked in the trunk unopened." She said. I stopped in my tracks and then I ran off.

"Get back here." She yelled chasing after me. 

This is how our lives should be having a good time, acting our ages. Not preparing for wars, I wish we didn't have to do this.

The amount of time left in the summer had dwindled. I would be leaving with Leo, Piper, and Jason tomorrow.

Clarisse and I were having dinner together in the big house (Chiron approved of course). 

"So you're leaving tomorrow." Clarisse said.

"Yup. Going to get Percy back and save the world." I said.

"Yeah, Jackson..." She replied.

"Don't be like that. He's been gone for 8 months. It's time for him to come home." I said.

"Yeah, bring him home." She said smiling. " So I can kill him for making you worry."

"They'll try you as an adult." I said laughing.

"It'll be a crime of passion." She replied.

"That only counts if you love him." I said still laughing.

"Well I love you and he made you upset and that in turn made me upset and I killed him...crime of passion." She replied.

"Yeah, whatever." 

"I really love you Anna." She said blushing and looking away. I took her hand across the table causing her to look at me again.

"I love you too Risse, and I'll stay with you while you're in prison for 10-15 years."

We spent the rest of dinner laughing and spending time with each other. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the war against Gaea. I hope I'm not going to be away from Clarisse for a really long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

We were finally approaching the Roman Camp and honestly I was feeling a little nervous. Even though I had made 3 plans and briefed the others. I even secretly had another plan that I wasn't going to say anything about until the others failed. Going into the Roman Camp on this ship seemed like a suicide mission.

We land the ship and go inside. I looked around the very first thing that I did was scan the crowd for Percy. He was wandering over with two of the other campers wearing a Praetors wrap. He saw me and he ran over. I ran over to him too and when we made it to each other, I judo flipped him over my shoulder.I knew it wasn't his fault but I was angry with him.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." I said glaring at him.

"I missed you to wise girl." He replied smiling. 

I let him up and he kept smiling at me with his ridiculous grin.

"So, how's Clarisse. Is she your wife now?" He asked smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said rolling my eyes. I found it really hard to stay mad at him because I missed him so much.

After we had finished our reunion Reyna had scheduled a feast in our honor. So far the quest was going off without a hitch but it made me worry. When things were going well with a quest things will take a turn for the worse really quickly. The feast was amazing but I wasn't hungry. 

After the feast I walked around the camp talking to Reyna. We were having a nice talk until we heard the sound of ballista. We ran to the source of the sound and saw the panic.

Octavian ran over and screamed "Leo has fired own the camp."

Percy and I regroup together with Jason and Piper and I hear Percy ask Frank and Hazel if they are coming with us. They say yes and we all race to the ship. Percy tackles Leo and I start the ship, I hated how intricate Leo made the controls.

After I guided the ship to safety I interrogated Leo. 

"What were you thinking Leo?" I asked.

"I...I don't know. Everything is hazy." He replied.

"Define hazy." I said.

"When something isn't clear or doesn't make any sense. You're the daughter of Athena shouldn't you know that." He told me.

"Well if you're being sarcastic it means whatever happened to you wasn't very potent." I replied but this interrogation doesn't get us anywhere. It's clear that Leo wasn't in his right mind when he bombed Camp Jupiter.

I was feeling stressed out so I sent an Iris message to Clarisse.

"Hey Clarisse." I said, she was sitting at her laptop which she abruptly closed.

"Hey Annabeth." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"What were you looking at." I asked trying to hide my smile.

"Nothing." She replied way too quickly. "How'd it go?" She asked changing the subject. I told her what happened.

"That doesn't sound like a thing Leo would do." She said.

"We know, now the Romans are gunning for us and we're on the run." I told her.

"Are you safe?" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah, they won't be able to catch us and if they we can handle it." I looked into her eyes. "I miss you." 

"You do?" She asked. "Even though you have your best friend back."

"Yes, I always want to be with you. I'm so glad that I have Percy back but I wish you were here too." I said.

"I'll see you soon OK Anna?" She said.

"Alright Risse. I'll leave you alone so you can get back to whatever you were doing on your laptop." I said laughing. She rolled her eyes and shattered the connection. 

It's always good to talk to Clarisse she always makes me feel better. Even when I catch her doing suspicious things.

The ship had suffered some damage so we had to stop and get some supplies to fix it up. This takes up most of the day and we have dinner and head off to bed.

Over the next couple of days we run into Aphrodite who for some reason isn't effected by the split it makes me laugh. The only goddess that we can come in contact with is the goddess of love. After our encounter with her. We ended up getting cornered by Octavian and some other Romans which we had Percy take care of.

It isn't long before I have to go on my solo quest to follow the Mark of Athena. Percy suggested that we go to a restaurant in Italy. I agree and realize he's acting antsy. We walked into the restaurant and sitting at a table in the back and Clarisse is sitting there.

"Hey." She said standing up to meet me. I ran over and hugged her. This was literally the best surprise, especially since this is the last place I expected to see her.

"I can't believe you're here." I said still excited. 

We all sat at the table and a waiter came over. We ordered lunch and the waiter looked to be irritated When Percy ordered a pizza and a coke with ice.

"I'll just take whatever you recommend." Clarisse said. While I just ordered a panini and some fizzy water. "Did you really order a pizza Jackson?" Clarisse asked.

"What's wrong with that. I wanted some normal Italian food." He replied.

"Don't say that in front of the waiter he'll choke you." Clarisse said.

Percy and I caught Clarisse up on everything that happened over the last few days. It was a good lunch. The three of us caught up and it made this stressful situation seem so much better.

Our time was cut short when two people who looked like movie stars appeared on a scooter. Tiberinus and Rhea Silvia were here to help me start my solo quest.

I looked at Clarisse and Percy.

"Go on I'l wait on the ship." Clarisse said. "Be safe Anna." 

"We'll be waiting on you wise girl. Don't take forever."

I reluctantly got on the back of the scooter and left with them. It always sucks having to leave my two favorite people but I don't have a choice.

Clarisse's POV

I went back to the ship with Jackson knowing that it was a horrible idea.

_9 month's ago_

"Listen to me kid." My father said appearing randomly on my bunk nearly giving me a heart attack. "You aren't apart of the the 7 on this quest but Bethany is."

"You know very well her name is Annabeth. And I kinda figured that would happen." I responded.

"You have to decide now it's either you or your little girlfriend." He said shaking his head. "Just so you know if you pick her you're going to suffer."

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take. I'd do anything to protect her." I said.

"I knew you would make the wrong choice. Your suffering is imminent." He said standing to walk away.

"If you're so worried about me suffering you should help me." I said rolling my eyes. "Don't just come here and tell me that if I choose to help my girlfriend I'll suffer. Wouldn't you choose to help Aphrodite no matter what the cause."

He sighed heavily. "I'll watch over your training and even teach you a new move so you could try to limit the repercussions. But..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, suffer...blah, blah, blah. Annabeth is the most important person in my life and I don't care what happens to me." I told him.

"Keep that confidence. You're gonna need it." He said vanishing.

_Present_

I went to Annabeth's cabin on the ship and wandered around. There wasn't really a lot of things in here, a bunch of clothes that she stole from me. Books and scrolls everywhere just like the Athena Cabin. The only difference from the Athena Cabin were the pictures of Annabeth and I taped to the wall.

I laid on her bunk and closed my eyes I needed a nap and figured Annabeth wouldn't be back for a while. But I still wonder about the suffering thing my dad said. He's the God of War and yet he seemed really worried about my fate...no that doesn't matter if Annabeth needs me I'm gonna be there.

I woke up to the sound of a huge commotion. I came out on the deck and saw the giant statue. I jumped from the ship and ran to Annabeth and hugged her tight. She looked up and kissed me but then suddenly she jerked away. I grabbed her and realized that something was pulling her. The more I held onto Annabeth the more it felt like she was being yanked away from me. I braced myself and tried to hold onto Annabeth for dear life, but soon we were on the edge and the only place to go was down. Another tug at the string sent me and Annabeth over the edge but we didn't fall. 

I looked back and Jackson was holding the back of my shirt.

"Guys just let go." Annabeth said with tears in her eyes. "Save yourself."

"I can think of a million reason why I would never let you go. Without you there is no me. I love you now and always, and if I have to fall into oblivion to be with you I will." I said.

I looked back at Jackson a silent conversation went on between us and he let go of the edge and all three of us fell/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let me know what you think...if you like, no judgements here. Oh, and please don't hate me for the cliff hanger it's the first and possibly the last one.

Clarisse's POV

So where was I, oh that's right falling into tartarus with my girlfriend and her best friend. I absolutely hated this from everything that I've read about tartarus I knew that I wouldn't enjoy the experience. First it's dark there, I don't like the darkness. Ever since my time in the Labyrinth I've developed somewhat of a fear of the dark. I need someone with me to handle anything dealing with being in the dark.

Second there's the fact that that's where all the monsters that we killed have returned too. I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle this, this could very well be the source of my suffering.

We fell for what seemed like forever. The air got warmer and drier which made me think our fall was almost over. Then a serious thought hit me.

"What happens when we reach the bottom." I asked opening my eyes. That's strange, I didn't even realized I had my eyes closed this whole time.

Annabeth clung to me with one arm and the other was stretched out holding Percy's hands.

"We go splat." Jackson replied.

"Don't say that there has to be a way out of this." She said.

"Well, I'd love to hear it." I said.

"Don't say that." She yelled. "We will find a way. The three of us always find a way to do the impossible."

She had a point there, we did always manage to pull something out of our asses and survive. But I think even she would have to admit that this situation seemed bleak.

"Percy water." She called to him. The water came towards us and cradled us as we hit it's surface.

The water was freakishly cold. I thought I was going to die from hypothermia.I tried to fight but I was feeling like there wasn't a point. The voice in my head was saying 'even if you survive your destiny is to suffer'. I felt myself being dragged out of the water. Annabeth and Percy were dragging me out of the river.

"No point to life." I said. "Death is the best way."

"No it's not Clarisse." Annabeth said. "What about our life together. We can get 2 apartments, one in Arizona and one New York."

That sounded good and I could feel the want of death melting away with her voice.

We got up and stared walking towards where we thought we'd find a way out.

Annabeth's POV

I had somehow managed to calm both Percy and Clarisse down and we headed farther into the depths of tartarus.

Everything was fine until we ran into Arachne...she had somehow survived. Percy destroys her with riptide and that's when I realize that he's the only one armed. We have no food, water, and no way to defend ourselves. I hope I'm wrong.

"Clarisse please tell me you have a weapon." I ask. But she doesn't respond I look ups at her and she's looking around frantically. 

"This is the Labyrinth all over again. I'm gonna be stuck here and nothing will save me." She says.

I grab her face and try to calm her down. I whisper in her ear how much I love her and that everything will be ok we just have to keep moving. But it like she can't hear me. She puts away from me still trembling. This is not going to work we can't keep going if Clarisse is having a panic attack.

"Smack her." Percy says.

"Wh-what." I ask.

"You head me, _smack_ her." He said. "If you don't I will. It will jump start her brain."

I really didn't want to but I walked over to her and smacked her so hard she hit the ground. But it worked Clarisse stopped trembling and stood up.

"I'm better now." She said. "Let's get the hades out of here." 

"Annabeth asked if you had a weapon." Percy said.

"Let's see." She held out her hand expectantly.

"What are you doing." Percy asked her.

"She's a daughter of Ares some of them have the power to make weapons appear or conjure them." I replied.

A weapon did come but Clarisse had let it fall to the ground before it could touch her.

"That's made out of stygian iron, you can't use it." I said.

"Yeah, I know." She replied.

"Well why not, that looks like an awesome sword." Percy said.

"Because it was forged in the underworld and cooled in the river styx. The only people who can wield it are children of Hades." Clarisse replied.

Clarisse reached over and yanked Percy's hoodie and ripped it off part of it.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"I can't touch it directly but if I can make a buffer it won't hurt me as bad." Clarisse told us.

"Bad idea." I said.

But she picked it up with her cloth wrapped hand and dropped it quickly.

"Told you." I said rolling my eyes.

She grabbed the sword really quick and attached it to her belt as we kept walking.

That's when we ran into the empousai. Clarisse and Percy fought with them for a bit and 'Bob' the titan came to save us.

We ran into some monsters that cursed you if you were to defeat them, Percy got hurt really bad and I had was now blind.So we ended up seeking out Damasen. Percy was healed and I was no longer blind so that's a plus.

After that we jumped into a pitch black void to make it two Nyx so we could pass through the mansion of night. We successfully made it pass every obstacle that was in our way and made it to the doors of death.

We made it all the way there and I noticed that the door looked just like the elevator to Mount Olympus with only minor differences. But that's when Tartarus appeared. 

"You should feel honored that you get to be killed by Tartarus himself." He said sounding so full of himself.

Clarisse's POV

I had a serious burn mark on my hand going up my arm, which I expertly hid from Annabeth so she wouldn't worry. But this Tartarus thing is a problem to say the least. Fighting him head on was not even an option.

Bad news about the doors of death someone has to hold the doors open for 12 minutes in order for it to work. Who comes up with this crap I mean really.

Bob and Damasen distracted Tartarus while the three of us ran off toward the elevators. Easy, job well done.

....Or so I thought.

Just then tartarus decided that he wasn't letting us get away he picked up an entire stone pillar and launched it at us.

I knocked Percy and Annabeth out of the way and blocked it with the stygian iron sword. The good news is I saved them and broke the pillar into pieces. The bad news one of the pieces landed right on top of me. And I'm sure you don't need me to tell you this but it _hurt_. GODS DID IT HURT.

Percy and Annabeth tried to get the piece of pillar off of me. But it was obviously too heavy.

"You guys have to go." I said breathing through the pain.

"We're not leaving you." Percy said. Annabeth was hyperventilating like she had figured out already that the only solution was leaving me behind.

"Don't be stupid Jackson get out here. Take Annabeth and go." I said my vision was blurring. At this time Annabeth had gotten to her knees and was telling me how much she loved me and that she would never leave me behind.

"Percy grab Annabeth and leave. Before it's too late." I yell trying to weakly push Annabeth off of me of course I failed. Annabeth was hysteric.

"I'm **_not_** leaving you behind." She said. Percy tried to grab her but she pushed him away.

Their window to escape was closing quickly.

" _ **PERCY!**_ " I yelled. He literally yanked Annabeth so hard I thought he was going to dislocate her shoulder. He dragged her onto the elevator and she was screaming bloody murder.

"Clarisse. No!" Annabeth.

"I love you Anna." I called to her.

"I love you Clarisse. I promise I'll get you back." I heard her say as the doors shut. That was wishful thinking if my injuries didn't kill me, Tartarus will and yes I mean the place _or_ the guy."

So I guess it's time for me to learn the definition of the word suffering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we check on Clarisse in Tartarus...I hope she's ok.

Annabeth's POV

Numb. All I feel is numbness. There are no words that I can say, I can't move or breathe. I'm just there on the elevator heading back up to the surface, while Clarisse, my love...my heart, is stuck down in that horrible place.

Percy reached out and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yell. This is his fault, Now Clarisse was going to die and I'll never see her again.

"Annabeth, we literally had no other choice. We're gonna get her back. I promise." He told me.

"How Percy, we can't get back down there now and there are no gods that can help us." I said with tears falling from my eyes.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me up into a hug. I want my Clarisse back.

We managed to make it back and regroup with our friends on the ship.

"We're so glad you guys are alright." Piper said excited.

"But where's Clarisse" Leo asked.

I couldn't help it I burst into tears again. 

"She's still down there." Percy said and explained the circumstances to us leaving Clarisse behind.

"Oh, no that's awful." Hazel said.

"We'll help you Annabeth." Jason said. "But first we need to get the gods back in power, if we do that they'll have no choice but to help us."

I nodded and Piper and Hazel came over to help comfort me. Frank turned himself into a puppy and chased his tail to try and make me laugh. This was going to be a hard time for me but with friends like this it'll be a little easier. But I'm still scared and worried about Clarisse. I know she must be very scared and feel alone. I hope she can feel my love and know that I'm always with her.

We have no choice but to continue our quest, and I've been distracted to say the least. I think about Clarisse all day everyday and it makes it worse that I have no idea if she's ok. It's been about two weeks since...since the incident, Piper, Jason, and I go to gather intent a ghost party. Piper and I are dressed as serving maidens and Jason is an old man.

"You know Annabeth when we get Clarisse out of Tartarus you should wear that outfit for her." Piper said laughing.

"Piper I am not a stripper." I said rolling my eyes.

"Woah, she never said anything about stripping Annabeth. Where is your mind." Jason said laughing too.

"Can we focus on the mission please." I said blushing.

"Oh, now she wants to focus on the mission." Piper said still teasing me. "A second ago you were thinking about doing a strip tease for Clarisse."

"That's it I'm leaving." I said turning back.

"Don't be that way Annabeth." Jason said grabbing my arm with his old hand. "You know we're just teasing."

"Yeah, it's fine Annabeth. Let's finish the mission and you can think of all the dirty things you've done with Clarisse later." Piper said.

"We haven't done any dirty things." I said rolling my eyes for the second time that night.

Jason looked at me like I was lying and Piper snorted.

"You remember who you're talking to right." Piper said. "I remember all that time you guys spent together _alone."_

I just shook my head at them.

"What never. Really?" Jason asked.

"That's actually really sad when Clarisse get's back-" Piper started.

"Enough! No talking about my love life anymore." I said blushing even harder.

My friends have really helped me through this time. They make me so happy and excited to get Clarisse back...and there will not be a strip tease. Piper is stupid.

We completed out mission and headed back to the ship and went over further plans.

It started when Percy, Hazel, Leo, and Frank all went to go subdue Nike. After that Piper and I had to go get the Makhai.

We were standing right in front of the temple about to go in, but Piper grabbed my arm.

"Are you feeling ok Annabeth." She asked.

"You remember when I was telling you about Tartarus?" I asked.

"Yes, you've been through so much. I'm sorry there's nothing that I could do to ease your mind."

"No, that's wrong. Everything that you and the others have done has made me feel better." I said. "But without Clarisse being here-" I choked up and couldn't say it.

"Don't worry, she'll be back here with you soon." Piper said hugging me. I felt a little better, also this is no time to be panicking.

"And don't worry when she gets back, I'll make sure you guys get the right type of alone time." She said laughing and I punched her.

"I'm gonna kill you Piper." I said still hitting her.

"I'm just trying to help." Piper said still laughing.

Piper and I delved into the temple in search of the spirits of war. We walked over to the pits that had fire and them. Then I literally watch this crazy woman jump into on of the pits. She claims that this temple is emotional and not rational that seems pointless to me. Anything that isn't rational has no place in the world of a Child of Athena.

"Annabeth, come on down." Piper called up to me.

I jumped down and scolded her.

"That is by far one of the dumbest risks I've ever seen someone take and I date a dumb risk taker." I said. "And I'm also best friends with one."

"And now you have another to add to the bunch." She said grinning at me.

We made it to the bottom and defeated a giant. I feel like I'm getting closer to getting Clarisse back. Every time we complete something it feels like one more step towards our reunion.

The next step was finding Asclepius. Piper, Leo and Jason said they were going to go.

"Wait I'll come too." I said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"There's something I want know." I said.

"Ok lets get going." Piper said grabbing my arm.

We went inside and had to destroy that evil guardian statue so that we were actually able to see the him.

"Hello there, how can I help you.

"Hello, we need the physicians cure." Piper said with her charm speak.

"Of course. I'd love to help." He replied shocking all of us. Then he proceeded to diagnose Piper, Jason, and Leo.

"And now you my dear." He said looking at me. "Lets see, stab wound to the shoulder last year but that healed up perfectly. You had a broken ankle a few weeks ago but that's seems to be fine now too, take this ankle brace if you feel any kind of weakness in it."

"Wait." He said suddenly. "Why did I agree to give you the cure."

"I have a question about health." I said trying to distract him.

"And that is." He said giving me his full undivided attention.

"Is there a medicine that you can give me that can heal any injury that a person might have. My girlfriend is currently trapped in Tartarus...and she's hurt really bad." I was trying to fight my tears.

"Not possible." He said immediately making my heart drop. "I would have to see her condition in order to make something that would cure all of her injuries."

"Spike if you would please." He said looking at the snake.

Spike slithered off the desk and up onto a shelf and came back with a piece of paper in his mouth. Asclepius grabbed it and wrote something really quickly on it and handed it to me.

"This is a doctors note for immediate treatment. It will summon whoever needs it to my office." He said smiling. "Now my future patients name please."

"Clarisse La Rue." I said and her name appeared in bold letters on the note.

"You just have to hand it to her." He said smiling.

Knowing that made me feel so much better I couldn't help but smile. I finally feel like I'm doing something that directly effects me seeing Clarisse. We all walked out of the room but he called me back. Piper followed me for back up.

He handed me a pill bottle and I looked at him confused. He explained and I blushed while Piper just laughed patting me on the shoulder. I hit her once again and walked out, thanking Asclepius.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

Its been a few days and I can still hear Asclepius in my head " _Tartarus can really mess with a woman's fertility. If you plan to have children in the future please take these."_

Honestly, that would've been less embarrassing if Piper wasn't standing there. But now I want Clarisse to be here with me even more. I hope she's alright, I'm to the point now where I don't care about anything anymore I just want Clarisse back.

"Annabeth, problem on the deck." Percy said pulling from my thoughts. He came in and took my hand. "You'll get to see Clarisse soon, when this is over I'll help you find her. I promise."

I nodded and walked upstairs with him and saw snake people, of all things. King Kekrops tried to trick us but Piper was able to control him with her singing and get him to tell us his plan. With his help we devised a plan and split up. We were finally approaching the end game.

We started our fight with the giants and unfortunately my leg was cut and Percy got a nose bleed (funny how a little nose bleed can wake the whole earth). Her awakening felt like an earthquake times 10 but we couldn't focus on that right now we had to finish our fight with the giants.

As we went to continue our fight the sky opened up and the Olympians charged out ready for battle. Nike popped out of the ship and flew to Zeus's side.

"My mind is restored victory to the gods!" She exclaimed. 

With that in our heads we all teamed up with our respective parents and took down the giants. Once defeated Hades returned their bodies back to Tartarus. Which immediately got me thinking about Clarisse again.

"Focus Annabeth." My mother called to me. I only nodded and helped her defeat Enceladus. We finished the battle and all stood facing our parents.

Everyone talked about something but I wasn't listening. It was impossible for me to focus, if we sent the giants back to Tartarus what if they caused problems for Clarisse. What if we were taking things worse for her.

I was broken from my thoughts when Percy nudged me.

"Lord Zeus was just asking you what was wrong." He said.

I shook my head and dropped to my knees in tears. Percy and Piper tried to comfort me but I don't want to be comforted this time. I just want to be sad.

"She's alive if that's what you're worried about." Ares said. "She had to suffer because the only one who would be able to save her had to wait for my orders."

I looked up confused, Clarisse was fine...and who was going to save her.

"You will see her again Annabeth, but now is not the time for you to worry about her." My mother said, and I snapped.

"I am so tired of everyone telling me now is not the time, it's always time. It's not like I stop feeling this way, I just fight to keep it from consuming me completely." I yell. "Who are you to tell me how I should feel when you've never loved anyone but yourself."

I was waiting for her to smite me or yell and then smite me but nothing happened. It was like everyone was paused.

"Did you get it out of your system?" Aphrodite asked me. "No one heard any of that. Now take a few deep breathes and respond accordingly. Don't worry you will see your Clarisse again, my favorite soap opera is not ending here." She smiled at me and everything was magically in motion again.

"I...I know, I'm just being-" I started.

"Do not say stupid child. I do not create stupid children, you are merely expressing your feelings, that might I add, you have done very well to control during this ordeal. I am only trying to convey the point that you must save the world so that Clarisse has something to come back too."

With that over we figured out a way to get back to camp. Just as we were leaving I saw Ares snap his finger and a monster sized pit bull appeared it was the size of a pickup truck.

"Polemos, go find Clarisse in Tartarus and bring her home." Ares commanded, Polemos disappeared and Ares nodded at me as he disappeared in a column of flames. 

Soon...soon I'll have Clarisse back.

Clarisse's POV

I watched Annabeth and Percy disappear out of sight on that elevator. Even though I was most likely going to die I couldn't help but smile. Annabeth had made it out of Tartarus and I don't have to worry about her safety. 

"You really think that there is something for you to smile about demigod." Tartarus roars.

I looked around my vision was blurry but I could tell there was no trace left of Bob and Damasen. Tartarus approached me and I looked at him still smiling.

"My friends will defeat you." I told him. "Gaea will never win."

In an instant everything went dark.

I always wondered what it would feel like to die, to have Thanatos take my soul to the underworld and be judged. Obviously that's not going to happen since I'm in Tartarus, I'm pretty sure if you die down here you stay down here forever.

Now let me tell you the specifics, death hurts! I do not recommend it unless you want searing pain going through your body followed by intense nothingness. Not to mention a feeling of despair and uncertainty. Or not, I think it might be different for other people but I had regrets.

I'll never see Annabeth or my family again. My friends and future are now gone forever. Annabeth and I will never get our happily ever after. It's weird to see all your hopes and dreams fall apart. I hope Percy will take care of her, my biggest fear about dying is that no one will be there for Annabeth. I never even got a chance to spend...special time with her. Yeah let's call it that.

I'm in intense pain and I wish it would stop already. I mean I'm already dead I don't want to hurt anymore is that to much to ask. Maybe that's the pain of my regret, my father said I would suffer, so maybe this is my eternal pain. For a moment the pain intensified like I was being killed all over again. Is this the final part of death? 

Wait...no, I remember this feeling. It was from When Percy, Annabeth, and I drank from the River Phlegethon.

I coughed hard and sat up, which was a horrible idea really and I collapsed onto the ground again.

I opened my eyes and closed them as soon as I did. A very...bright, woman was kneeling beside me.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"I am Hemera, Protogenos of the day." She said smiling.

"Wh-why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Because it will irritate my mother Nyx. And that in itself is a reward." She replied.

She moved her hand over my body and my entire body was covered in bandages.

"Unfortunately drinking too much from this river will kill you, so we have to get you somewhere safe where you can recover." She said.

"Take me back to the surface." I said.

"Sorry, that's not possible. All magical places have rules I'm sure you know." She started. "In Tartarus all those who are dropped or pulled in against their will must find their own way out."

"Then, I'll find my own way out, can you at least tell me the way." I said trying and failing to sit up again.

"Now, now, there'll be plenty of time for that but first you must rest. Especially if you want to see Annabeth again." She said smiling.

"Who told you about Annabeth?" I asked.

"You did in your unconscious state. I'll take you to my room in Nyx's house, but you must be quiet during the day or she will come and finish you off." She said and teleported me to a really bright room.

Jeez how is anyone supposed to rest in here. I snuggled into the blankets on this impossibly soft bed and tried to rest, but it was kinda hard knowing that if I made any noises her mother would burst in and end me. I spent...(well I don't know specifically how much time) floating in and out of consciousness.

After a while I had enough energy and decided to take inventory on my injuries. My left arm was completely burned from the use of the stygian iron sword. There was a large open wound on my stomach and what I assume is muscle damage in my right leg from the pillar. And wound on my right side that I got from one of our battles here in Tartarus. A bandage was wrapped around my head from Tartarus's final blow, final analysis I'm jacked up.

I wonder how long I've been down here, I wonder how Annabeth is doing. The war with Gaea could be over already. I actually hate to say this but I'm lonely, it sucks being alone and injured. I fell back asleep and woke to a dog licking my face.

"Polemos!" I shouted excitedly. I didn't understand it, why is my father's prized pet in Tartarus. 

I try to sit up and succeed this time. I throw my legs over the bed and dress myself. Polemos looks as though he wants to lead me out of here, and if he found me he must know a way out.

Right before I reach the door Hemera appears.

"I'm off." I said. "Thank you."

"Watch out, don't almost die again." She said smiling. I wish every immortal being I ran into was this nice. She ran her hand across my body and all the bandages change.

I rushed out of the door and hurried after Polemos. 


	8. Chapter 8

Clarisse's POV

I can't tell you how much pain I was in running through Tartarus with a Polemos. You may be thinking it would've been a better idea to ride him, but I was determined to walk out of there with my own strength. Stupid idea I know but Hemera told me I have to find my own way out and I somehow figured if I let him do all the work I'd never find the exit.

"Going someone." I heard a familiar voice call.

I looked over and saw my dads crazy ex, with the even crazier name that I battled in the labyrinth. Gods that seems like forever ago.

"Yes, I'm going home to my girl. And if you try to stop me I'll destroy you so bad you'll never reform again." I said glaring at her.

"This is my home, tartarus is the essence of all monsters. Which it's your fathers fault that I got turned into. Defeating me down here is almost impossible."

She shot towards me lightning fast, this must be an effect of her being in tartarus. I jumped out of the way much too slow and I felt her claws dig into me. Polemos jumped out of the shadows and tackled her, but she kicked him off. I really don't remember her being this strong, if this keeps up she'll wipe out both of us. She charged forward and knocked me into a stonewall, I've made it all this way just to be taken out by my fathers spurned ex-lover.

That's when it hit me, the class that Chiron taught. 

_"When facing an enemy that's faster and stronger than you, use their offense against them." Chiron told us._

_"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard." Drew said laughing._

_"Oh really Ms. Tanaka, what if I told you that if you utilize that tactic even a slacker like you could gain an advantage over someone like Clarisse." Chiron said smiling as everyone else laughed._

For some reason remembering that made me feel stronger and made me regain my strength. Not only did it make me remember an important battle tactic it reminded me that my friends are waiting for me. Well nothing will stand in the way of me making it back home.

She charged at me again for a final blow and I raised my sword and sliced at her at the perfect moment and cut her in half. Speed means nothing if you can't control it in crucial times. The sword burned in my hands as I attached it back to my belt. I felt the blood pouring out of my side, I also think the wound on my stomach has opened up again and I vaguely wonder if I'll make it back before I bleed out. That's when I feel Polemos' giant tongue lick me and cover me in his disgusting dog spit.

I've been in Tartarus for a long time and I'm dirty and disgusting but being covered in monster dog spit is a new level of dirty. But I felt a burning in my side and watched as his saliva acted as a wound sealant. 

"That's gross, but thanks boy." I said trying to shake the excess off. Polemos bounced around happily and took off again to the exit. For a spirit of war he was definitely a happy puppy...well to everyone except his enemies.

I ran after him, even though Polemos sealed my wounds they still hurt. I'll be glad when this whole ordeal is over. We ran for what seemed like forever and honestly I thought wed never make it back to the surface. Polemos stopped in his tracks in front of a river and started barking. 

"I'm sorry, what." I asked him. He turned around three times and barked again.

I just looked at him. I can usually sense his emotions but he was trying to tell me something concrete that I couldn't discern. He whined loudly and transformed into a human.

"I said, this is the River Lethe and if we touch it we'll lose all our memories." He said holding up a finger.

"Why didn't you just turn into a human in the first place." I asked.

"It uses too much energy to switch back and forth, if I use all my power, I'll end up back at your fathers side and you'll be alone again. So I'm gonna have to say this way for the rest of the trip." He said matter of factly. He grabbed my arm and jumped 30 feet in the air landing on the other bank.

Polemos paused and sniffed the air, then he got down on his knees and scratched at the ground. it's weird watching a guy act like a dog.

"We're here." He said and started running around like he was chasing his nonexistent tail.

"Don't do that." I said holding up my hand and wincing. "Where are we."

"The entrance to the underworld." He said stopping. "The gods have covered this side of the entrance with so much mist even a powerful demigod couldn't sense it without help. Focus on something in the underworld, anything and the entrance will appear to you."

I sighed and thought for a second. The first thing that popped into my mind was Annabeth and how much I missed her. But those thoughts won't help me now, I thought about my dearest friends Beckendorf and Silena living it up in Elysium. As I thought of them memories of all the fallen campers floated into my mind. Lee Fletcher son of Apollo, Castor son of Dionysus, even that little creep Michael Yew.

"Open the door." Polemos said breaking me out of my thoughts. Then he proceeded to bounce around like a dog waiting to go outside. I opened the door and rushed the door with him.

The very first thing I noticed was the brightness, it wasn't much but I felt like I've just steeped into the sun after being locked in a basement for a year.

We walked for quite sometime and Polemos started to get really excited.

"What is it boy....um Polemos." It's weird adjusting to him being a human.

"We're in Persephone's Garden." He said bouncing happily.

"Don't even think about it...Whoa!" I said when I saw Hades Palace. "It's massive."

"Yeah, let's go in." He said.

"Why would we do that? We have to get out of here." I said reminding him of our mission.

"The easiest way to get out is to talk to Lord Hades." He said. "We can't make music so the Door of Orpheus is out of the question, Charon would never take us back over the Styx. So Lord Hades is the only way.

So we enter the Palace and the guard tells us that Hades is away. I walk out of the Palace dejected, am I ever going to make it back home. Has Annabeth already given up on the fact that I'm alive? I just want to be with her again.

"We'll find a way out. Don't be sad, cheer up and follow me." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me. 

He doesn't stop dragging me until I see nothing but a giant dog tail wagging.

"Is that...Cerberus?" I asked. Polemos nodded.

"Hey, father I could use your help!" Polemos called.

Did...did he just say _father_. Who the heck is his mother? I watched as Polemos and Cerberus had a talk, or whatever you call it when a three headed dog is talking to his son in the form of a human.

Polemos joins me again and smiles.

"My father says there's a way for you to use the Doors of Orpheus without breaking into song." He said.

"Well don't leave me in suspense." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you recall the story of Orpheus coming to the underworld?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was so upset that his wife died he came down to the underworld to get her back. But he didn't trust Hades and ended up losing her."

"Father says, that true love can open the door. So if what you are feeling for Annabeth is true and unwavering the door will open." Polemos said sniffing the air and motioning for me to follow him.

We made it to the door but it was sealed up tight.

"What now?" I asked.

"It's really cheesy, but you need to think about Annabeth and the door will listen to the song of your heart." He said shaking his head.

That was by far the sappiest thing I had ever heard in my life, but if I'll do it if it means I get to be with Annabeth again.

I stood there and thought about when we were little kids and I used to pull her hair and tease her. I thought about our first kiss and when our relationship began. All the times we got caught by Chiron and our friends. Next I thought about our future together, the um...special alone time *cough, cough*. Us eventually moving in together and getting married, and finally us starting a family together.

"The door is open." Polemos said breaking through my thoughts. "Time to get back to your girl."

"Yup." I said smiling, it was finally over.

"At one point you had this weird grin on your face...were you thinking something dirty?" He asked.

"Quiet you." I said blushing. "We still have a long way until we make it home."

"Actually, it'll open right in Central Park." He said walking through the door. Central Park that's closer than I could've ever imagined. I raced through the door after him and looked around the park.

Man it felt so good, to breathe fresh air. I felt blood going down my side and I collapsed onto the ground. I made it all the way out of Tartarus and the underworld, just to die so close to my objective. My vision glossed over and I felt death coming.

"Now, now. None of that dying stuff. You'll be home soon." Polemos said turning back into a dog and licking me again. Great now I'm gonna die covered in dog spit. Polemos flipped me onto his back and raced me back to camp. I wonder if I'll make it before I die.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while. Here have a chapter.

Annabeth's POV

We charged into battle against the forces of Gaea. Or at least we tried to charge into battle as soon as we started the ground stated to shake and ripple. Gaea appeared and told us we had no chance of defeating her since she was the ground itself. Somehow as soon as she showed herself Leo arrived on Festus and launched her into the air.

“Pipes! Jason! You coming, the fights up here.” Leo called.

The rest of us had no choice but to watch as they flew into the sky, we had other problems to tend to on the ground. I looked around watching all of the demigods trying to unbury themselves. This was our final stand and we had to end it here, failure was not an option. If it didn’t end here Clarisse and I would never get our happy ending. On top of that we wouldn’t have a world to return too if we lost.

When the battle was over Piper and Jason came back down without Leo. We all feared the worst but no one wanted to say anything.

The next day we all went looking for any signs of Leo but found nothing. We fought a long and hard battle with many casualties but losing Leo hit really hard. First, I had lost Clarisse in Tartarus and now I’ve lost a friend that I’ve spent the last few months with trying to save the world.

“Annabeth, now that everything has calmed down, we can search for Clarisse.” Percy said.

“You really think she’s still alive?’ I said at this point in time I’d run out of hope. “We left her in Tartarus alone, stuck under a giant pillar.” I said tears pouring down my face.

“There’s no harm in checking.” Hazel said walking over with the rest of the Argo crew.

“Yeah, you put off all of your feelings of pain and despair, just to help us save the world. Piper added. “Not to mention we all promised you, we’d help you find Clarisse.”

I really love these guys they always come though when I need them. I’ve regained hope even though deep down all of my wisdom is telling me that it’s pointless.

They took me back over to the campfire where the party was being held. I couldn’t get into the party at all. But I tried my best not to ruin everyone’s good time. Just as we were about to call it a night the campfire grew exponentially, and a monstrous Pitbull walked out. Everyone freaked out and grabbed weapons, but I remember him, it was the dog Ares sent.

“Wait!” I called walking over to him. Everyone looked at me with confused concern. He walked completely out of the fire and slid Clarisse off his back.

I was so shocked I couldn’t do anything. That’s when I heard Jason call out.

“Annabeth the doctors note!” That snapped me out of my trance. I grabbed my bag and pulled out the sheet of paper that Asclepius gave me.

I pressed it into Clarisse’s hand and held it there since she wasn’t conscious. A gold light enveloped us and we disappeared into the night. When the light dissipated we were in his office.

“Oh, hello there-” He said stopping abruptly when he saw Clarisse.

He moved her onto the bed in the corner and removed her clothing until she was in nothing but her under clothes. Which is as bare, as I’ve ever seen her, but I couldn’t dwell on that fact. With her clothes removed I could see just how badly she was injured.

“Let’s see here massive blood loss, severe internal injuries, crush wounds, stygian iron burns…” He said to himself. “Spike if you’d please.”

Once again, I watched in wonder as Spike slithered around the office gathering things for Asclepius. He put all the ingredients together into a bowl and began to mash them up. Then he fed it to Spike, who one second later spit out a vial of some liquid.

This process repeated itself 4 times one time for each injury he said earlier. As I watched the color returned to Clarisse’s face, her wounds closed, the burn marks faded.

Then Clarisse sat up violently coughing and breathing hard, she screamed loudly and fell back on the bed again.

“Clarisse!” I yelled and ran over and hugged her tightly like something might try to take her away from me again. She hugged me back weakly everything was back to normal again.

Clarisse’s POV

I can’t tell you much of what happened while I was unconscious but what I can tell you is that waking up to Annabeth squeezing the life out of me was the best thing ever.

“What’s going on Anna? I thought I was dead.” I asked.

“Not dead, but very close to it.” Some random guy said.

“Um Annabeth, who’s your friend?” I asked confused.

“It’s Asclepius the god of medicine and healing.” She tells me.

“You saved me?” I asked.

“Yes” He replied, I tried to get up but everything hurt.

“Take it easy, I may have healed you completely but your body needs time to readjust to not to not being in Tartarus.” He said “Also do you ever allow any of your injuries to heal, your body is ridiculous, how are you not always in pain?”

“She doesn’t believe in medical attention, and yes she’s always in pain. She never listens to me.” Annabeth said.

“Don’t team up on me.” I said sitting up successfully this time.

“Must you always disobey doctors orders?” Annabeth asked.

“Yes” I said grabbing Annabeth and pulling her into my arms. I want nothing more than to hold her there forever.

“Wait what about Gaea?” I said remembering that the world was ending.

“Gone, there’s nothing to worry about anymore.” Annabeth said hugging me tighter, but I happened to notice something.

I pulled away from Annabeth and covered up. “Where are my clothes!”

Annabeth and that doctor guy had the nerve to laugh at me. Where do those perverts get off, well I know where I want Annabeth to….no never mind that’s really inappropriate. They hand me back my clothes and I’m not really sure I want to put them on their tattered and coved in dirt, grim, doggy saliva, burns, and etc. But I do it anyway since I was feeling really exposed.

“Alright let’s get you two home.” Asclepius says. “Here’s a note of do’s and don’ts for the next couple of months.” He was about to hand it to me but thought better of it and handed it to Annabeth.

We both thanked Asclepius and he teleported us back to camp. All my friends and siblings greeted me happily and even Chiron seemed happy to see his favorite troublemaker. I walked over to Annabeth and took the doctors note and it’s safe to say it sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Question: What do you think Clarisse's doctor's note says?


End file.
